


Look at me--Just breathe, Okay?

by Lacy_Rose



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hamburr, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Kinda, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, This is terrible, alex likes pain oops, huricane, just hugs, netflix, sexual tension but nothing happens, the duel didnt happen, they only kinda hate eachother, they share a dorm, theyre room mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacy_Rose/pseuds/Lacy_Rose
Summary: A storm starts while Hamilton is walking back from the store, he's never been good in storms since the hurricane, Aaron has to calm him down.





	Look at me--Just breathe, Okay?

Alexander was on his way home from the store, it was a cold night and he had to get a few things because Aaron had some papers to work on for Mr.Washington's class. You would think there would be a store closer to the dorms but no, you have to walk a good 3 miles to get to the first small store. 

"fuck.." Alex mumbled as he felt a drop of water on his face, he put his hood up and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the storm that was beginning 

Alex started to walk a bit faster as the rain began falling faster, his dorm was about two miles away and it was getting colder and darker out.

a few cars passed by, the sudden sounds of the motors cutting through the quiet of the night, startling Alex. he noticed his breathing was kind of fast and stopped walking for a second to assert himself. "You're fine..." he mumbled under his breath to himself and began walking at a hurried pace again.

BOOM

a loud boom of thunder roared through the streets, Alexander yelped and tripped over his foot, he stood quickly, gathered his grocery bags and began running 

BOOM

tears were streaming down his face as the rain became heavier and the booms of the thunder became louder, his breathing was fast and he tripped again, this time over a rock on the sidewalk, he felt a sharp pain in his thigh as he fell but he didnt stop to look at it, he got back up and ran down the street, his dorm in sight.  
he couldnt slow his breathing, he was hyperventilating and he was becoming lightheaded, his leg aching. he got his key out of his hoodie pocket and opened the door quickly, ran in and slammed the door.

he leaned against the door and slid down so he was sitting and cried into his hands, he was hyperventilating still and he coughed into his sleeve.

"Alex..?" a voice said from the other room, Aaron saw alex and ran over to him "Alex?? are you okay? whats wrong?" Alex couldnt talk, all he could do was shake and cry into his hands. another loud boom echoed outside and alex jumped and grabbed onto aaron and hid his face in his neck.  
"oh...i forgot you dont do good in storms" aaron adjusted himself so he was sitting with alex under his arm "alexander i need you to look at me." alex shook his head and kept crying, he was having a coughing fit from crying so hard. "Alexander.." Aaron grabbed alex's head with one hand and made him look at him and brushed his other hand through his long brown hair which was damp from the rain

"look at me--Just breathe, okay? please"

alex leaned into burr's touch and calmed his breath "s..sorry...." alex whispered "why are you sorry?.." aaron cupped alex's face with his hand "i dont know.." alex attempted to stand up "Ow!" alex yelled and fell down "whats wrong?" aaron caught alex so he didnt hit his head on anything "i-i dont know. my..my leg hurts i think i cut it or something..?" alex said, still kinda shaky.

"okay let me see...oh..uhm.." aaron said as he realized he would have to remove alex's jeans for him to see the wound. "im gonna..uh.. have to take off your pants.." alex's face flushed red when aaron said this and nodded his approval "okay" alex said as he adjusted himself and aaron unzipped his pants and slid them down to his knees so he could see the problem, which happened to be a gash in alex's thigh "im gonna get a first aid kit" aaron said as he stood and walked into the kitchen

aaron came back a minute later with some bandaids, gauze, rubbing alcohol and a cup of water "here" aaron said as he handed alex the water "you should drink something" alex nodded his head and took a small sip before setting the cup down.

"okay this is gonna sting a bit" aaron said as he put some rubbing alcohol on the gauze before pressing it to alex's wound "Ah!-ow ow" alex half moaned and his eyes widened and he covered his mouth .aaron looked up at him, alex looked away and coughed to make the situation a bit less awkward. aaron pressed more rubbing alcohol onto alex's leg without warning causing a pained moaned to escape his lips "asshole.." alex said and aaron chuckled "sorry" he chuckled before putting a bandaid over the gash and kissed it jokingly "all better" aaron smiled as he tried to stand up but alex grabbed his arm and pulled him into him and gave him a tight hug  
"thank...you..." alex said into aaron's neck quietly and stood up with the help of aaron. aaron put the bags of food in the kitchen before walking back over to alex

a loud boom was heard again and alex froze for a second before looking at aaron "we can sleep on the couch tonight if you want...we can watch a movie too.." aaron said as he looked over to alex who nodded in response. and walked over to the couch and sat down at the end and aaron sat at the other end 

"you can sit next to me...i-if you want.." alex said and patted the spot next to him on the couch to which aaron smiled in responce and scooted over next to alex and rested his head on his shoulder and turned on moana, aaron wasn't surprised when alex knew all of the words to the songs

"thank you." alex said quietly "your welcome alex" aaron said into alex's neck as he drifted to sleep.

_thank you_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my first work, ill be posting more stories soon. <3 kudos and comments feed me


End file.
